dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw is a Mutant tiger assassin/bounty hunter, who becomes an ally of The Shredder. Biography ''The Manhattan Project Tiger Claw was mutated as a young Japanese boy and grew up as a circus performer, before becoming a part of the criminal underworld. He has excellent Martial Art skills and is also the Shredder's most dreaded, yet revered assassin and bounty hunter from Japan (Shredder finds him on his journey to Japan and enlists him as his newest henchman). Tiger Claw lost his tail during a duel, and has been relentlessly searching for the person who took it from him with a vow to make him pay. He has traveled many lands - and his weapons are only prizes of his conquests. Shredder returns from his sojourn in Japan for a few months, only to reveal that he brought back Tiger Claw, whom he calls the "most feared assassin in all of Asia". Instantly, Karai is dismissive of him, and her feelings turn even more sour once Shredder tells her that he will be replacing her with Tiger Claw as his brand new second-in-command. The Shredder tells Tiger Claw to find and capture Splinter and the Turtles, commanding Karai to follow Tiger Claw's orders...Tiger Claw quickly locates and fights the Turtles, and he ultimately forces them to call upon Splinter by threatening to kill Michelangelo. Splinter arrives and seems to have the upper hand throughout most of the battle, but he is then shot in the neck by Karai's poison dart. With his final ounces of strength, Splinter throws Shuriken at the ropes binding his sons and tells them to flee immediately. Tiger Claw and Karai then take an unconscious Splinter back to Foot Headquarters, and Tiger Claw pours a bucket of water on him to wake him up. The Shredder prepares to execute the rat, when Karai convinces him to let him meet his end in combat and with honor. With some persuading from Tiger Claw, The Shredder agrees. The Turtles soon regroup and interrupt, brawling with The Foot to save Splinter. Following the Turtles, Tiger Claw, Karai, Rahzar, and Fishface quickly catch up and attack all of them on a rooftop. During the fight, Tiger Claw is knocked onto a fire escape. When he leaps back up to get back into the fight, he seemingly meets his demise when he falls into the huge mouth of a Kraathatrogon that April and Casey had just ridden up to the surface before being pulled through the portal and into the 1987 TMNT's universe. The Invasion Tiger Claw approaches Shredder about his debate over forging another alliance with the Kraang. Tiger Claw warns the Shredder that they will eventually betray the Foot, but Shredder chooses to side with them anyway in order to destroy his enemies and get their help in restoring Karai to human form. He participates in a mass Foot attack on Leonardo, joining the other three Foot mutants in attacking Leo only to be bested. However, their efforts leave Leo wide open to an attack by Shredder. Afterwards, they track the other Turtles to April's apartment and throw Leo through the window before attacking, only for the Turtles, April, and Casey to escape the city. Annihilation Earth!'' When Splinter and April enter Shredder's lair to convince Shredder to have the Foot Clan help with the war against the Triceratons, Tiger Claw and Bebop trap them. When he has Splinter cornered he asks why he would risk his life to invade Shredder's lair. While Splinter and April speak with Shredder in order to convince him to stop the Tricerton in takes part in a combined to rescue operation the turtle's allies and to stop the Triceratons from activating the Heart of Darkness and destroying the Earth in a black hole. While fighting the Triceratons he saves April and Casey from a Triceraton while April attempts to free Casey and some of the Mutanimals. Splinter realized he is the only person in the position to stop the device in time, but just before he can reach it, he is murdered in cold blood from behind by the Shredder, whose treacherous action has just doomed the entire planet. Tiger Claw angrily condemns the Shredder's actions, only for the Shredder to make it clear to Tiger Claw that he doesn't care about the Earth, its inhabitants or his own life—the only thing he ever cared about was killing Hamato Yoshi, and he's finally satisfied to have done it. It is too late for Tiger Claw to do anything about it, as both he and the Shredder are soon devoured by the black hole along with the rest of the planet. Trivia *Tiger Claw in Japanese is Tora No Tsume, which is also a type of katana sword. Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 2 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Mutant Tigers Category:Males Category:Characters with martial arts skills Category:Marksmen Category:Assassins Category:Orange Hair Category:Black Hair Category:White Hair Category:Yellow Eyes